H O P E
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Modified Canon] Kau bahagia dengan semua ini? Apakah hatimu akan baik-baik saja? Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau saat ini hatimu menangis karena perasaan sesak ini? DMHP or HPDM is up to you. Warning: Second person POV. read and review if you don't mind.


**H O P E**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort and a bit Romance

**Warning: **possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

* * *

Lewat iris mata kelabumu kau melihat kejatuhan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut tepat dihadapanmu. Kejatuhan sang Pangeran Kegelapan oleh pemuda yang dijuluki Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Kau merasa senang karena pada akhirnya kegelapan berhasil dikalahkan walau kau harus kehilangan Bibimu, Bellatrix Lastrange.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau berlutut di atas rumput yang basah. Seulas senyum kau ukir di wajah pucatmu saat menyadari semuanya telah berakhir. Perang akhirnya usai. Pemuda itu menang. Menang melawan takdir yang dibebankan untuknya. Menang atas semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan.

Kedua bola matamu memandang ke sekitar mencari sosoknya. Mendapati dia yang sedang berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah halaman Hogwarts dengan menggenggam tongkat _Hawthorn_ milikmu di salah satu tangannya. Seolah-olah ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan sorakan yang kini menggema di tempat itu. Kau sedikit tersentak saat menyadari ia tengah memandangmu dengan seulas senyum yang begitu kau sukai bertengger di wajahnya.

Dengan sedikit kaku, kau membalas senyumannya. Mencoba tersenyum tulus padanya. Tapi senyumanmu tidak berlangsung lama saat kau melihat tiba-tiba saja wajah yang penuh senyum itu berubah menjadi kaku. Kau melihat tongkatmu tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena mendadak wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah yang menahan sakit dan tanpa kau duga sebelumnya, ia ambruk di atas tanah berumput.

"Harry!" teriakmu sambil berdiri dan berlari ke arah sosoknya yang kini terkapar. Teriakanmu barusan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _euforia_ mereka masing-masing. Menyebabkan mereka kini menatap terkejut ke arah sosok pemuda yang terbaring itu.

"Harry! Harry!"

Kau terus berteriak memanggil namanya yang kini sosoknya tengah kau dekap dengan erat. Berteriak seolah-olah tidak peduli sakit yang kau rasakan di lengan kananmu yang tadi sempat terluka terkena kutukan dari salah satu _Death Eater_. Kau terus berteriak namun seberapa kali pun kau melakukannya, ia tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Harry, kumohon buka matamu! Buka matamu, Potter!" teriakmu lagi sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. Kau tidak sadar, bahwa kini air mata mengalir dari kedua matamu; membasahi pipi pucatmu, mengalir turun sampai pada akhirnya ikut membasahi wajahnya. Tapi berkali-kali pun kau mencoba membangunkannya, ia tidak juga membuka matanya. Kau cemas. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Lewat sudut matamu kau melihat seseorang yang kini berlutut di depanmu. Kau mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang begitu kau kenal kini tengah memeriksa nadi sosok di dekapanmu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Severus?" kau bertanya kepada Kepala Sekolahmu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Severus Snape, Kepala Sekolah sekaligus Ayah baptismu tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ia terlihat begitu serius memeriksa tubuh Harry dengan tongkat sihirnya. Kau yang tidak ingin mengganggu Snape hanya bisa diam mengamati sambil mendekap semakin erat tubuh pemuda bermata hijau semerlang tersebut.

"Cepat bawa Harry ke Hospital Wing," kata Snape padamu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun, kau melakukan apa yang Snape katakan padamu. Kau dengan mudah menggendong tubuh Harry dan berlari kecil memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Tidak kau pedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah menatapmu dengan heran sekaligus cemas atas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada pahlawan mereka.

**...**

Dalam diam, kau menunggu di luar Hospital Wing. Menunggu Snape dan Madam Pomfrey-matron sekolah-selesai memeriksa Harry. Walau saat ini kau hanya memasang ekspresi datar di wajahmu, tapi dalam hati kau begitu cemas atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kau tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba saja ia tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Padahal kau yakin, ia baik-baik saja. Kau mengingat kalau mantra yang diluncurkan Voldemort saat pertempuran mereka seharusnya tidak sampai mengenainya karena tongkat _Elder_ melindunginya. Lalu mengapa ia bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?"

Suara seseorang yang sangat kau kenal menyadarkanmu dari lamunan yang kau lakukan sejak tadi. Dengan malas, kau menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang seumuran denganmu tengah menatap tajam kearahmu. Dibelakang pemuda tersebut, seorang gadis berambut cokelat mengembang terlihat manatap cemas ke arah pintu Hospital Wing yang tertutup.

"Bukan urusanmu, Weasel," katamu kepada Ronald Weasley. Kau yang saat ini tidak sedang ingin meladeni salah satu dari Trio Gryffindor itu berniat menjauh darinya. Tapi sebelum kau bisa melakukannya, pemuda berambut merah tersebut sudah lebih dulu mencekal lenganmu.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Harry, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Malfoy," desis Ron kepadamu.

Kau menyentak keras lengannya yang mencekalmu. Tanpa berniat membalas, kau berjalan menjauhinya. Untuk kali ini kau berniat untuk menghindari masalah dengan pemuda itu. Setidaknya sampai kau tahu sesuatu tentang keadaan Harry. Ya, saat ini hanya hal itu yang terpenting bagimu.

Akhirnya setelah satu setengah jam lebih kau menunggu, penantianmu berakhir saat kau melihat Severus Snape keluar dari arah ruangan yang kau tahu merupakan tempat dimana Harry tengah diperiksa. Kau dengan langkah sedikit tergesa berjalan menghampiri Severus.

"Bagaimana keadaaannya, Sev?" tanyamu padanya.

Kau lihat Severus menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Melihat siapa saja yang tengah berada di luar Hospital Wing. Kau hampir saja ingin bertanya kembali padanya saat ia kembali menatapmu dan mengisyaratkan kalau kau lebih baik diam. Mengerti dengan maksud pria itu, kau pun mengurungkan niatmu walau tentu saja itu membuatmu kesal karena tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Harry sekarang.

"Keadaan Harry baik-baik saja," kata Severus kepadamu. "Kutukan _Avada Kedavra_ yang sempat mengenainya di Hutan Terlarang menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi tidak normal terhadap kutukan itu sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan yakin kalau Harry akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu istirahat sampai kondisinya pulih."

Kau yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung merasa lututmu lemas sehingga mau tidak mau kau pun berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin. Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Harry selamat dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, itulah yang terpenting bagimu.

"Apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya, Severus?" tanyamu kepada pria berpakaian serba hitam yang saat ini masih berdiri dihadapanmu. Kau mendongak sedikit untuk melihat tanggapan dari pria itu. Tapi sorot mata penuh harap yang kau berikan padanya mendadak berubah kecewa saat Severus menggeleng pelan.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang menjenguk Harry sampai ia benar-benar sadarkan diri," kata Severus. Kau tahu kata-katanya barusan bukan hanya ditujukan padamu. Tapi juga kedua teman satu asrama Harry yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menatap heran kearahmu dan Severus.

"Tapi kami mencemaskan keadaan Harry, _Sir_."

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan keadaan Harry, Mr. Weasley. Tapi kau harus mendengarkan nasehatku kali ini. Temanmu membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Apa kau mau membuatnya semakin parah? Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Harry sadar," kata Severus.

Kau melihat pemuda berambut merah tersebut ingin membalas apa yang dikatakan Severus yang akhirnya urung ia lakukan karena gadis disampingnya buru-buru menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kami mengerti, Profesor. Kami percayakan kesembuhan Harry pada Anda. Kami akan memeberitahu keadaan Harry pada yang lainnya."

Lewat sudut matamu, kau melihat kedua orang itu akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Hospital Wing. Entah kemana mereka, kau sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Untuk pertama kalinya kau merasa bersyukur kepada gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, saat ini pasti telingamu sudah sakit mendengar keluhan dan ucapan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut salah satu Weasley itu.

"Kembalilah ke tempat kedua orang tuamu, Draco. Lucius dan Narcissa pasti saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkamu. Aku tidak ingin masalah menjadi semakin runyam," kata Severus padamu.

Kau menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin disini, Sev. Biarkan aku menemaninya," katamu dengan wajah tertunduk. Kau masih berlutut di lantai yang dingin seolah-olah itu adalah tempat yang nyaman bagimu.

Kau bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari sosok dihadapanmu. "Terserah padamu saja, Draco," kata Severus yang langsung membuatmu mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihatnya. "Tapi satu hal yang kuminta padamu. Kau boleh menemaninya asal itu tidak mengganggu Harry."

Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman tipis di wajahmu saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, kau berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi kepada Severus, kau pun melangkahkan kakimu memasuki ruangan tempat Harry berada.

"Tunggu, Draco," panggil Severus padamu. Kau menoleh dan mendapati bahwa laki-laki itu menatap lekat kearahmu. Kau hanya mengernyitkan alismu; menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Sebelum kau menemui Harry, aku ingin kau mengobati dulu luka di lenganmu. Poppy akan membantumu di dalam," lanjutnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau hanya menanggapi perkataan Severus itu dengan anggukan singkat. Dengan salah satu lenganmu yang tidak terluka, kau meraih kenop pintu dihadapanmu. Hal yang pertama yang kau lihat di ruangan tersebut adalah tempat tidur yang semuanya nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa tempat tidur yang terisi dengan murid-murid yang kau tahu adalah mereka yang terluka saat perang beberapa saat yang lalu. Hampir semua dari mereka kini tengah tertidur sehingga membuatmu tidak begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Iris mata kelabu milikmu mencari dimana Matron sekolah itu berada. Kau menemukannya tengah berdiri di samping sebuah ranjang di bagian sudut ruangan tersebut. Kau pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Oh-ada apa, Mr. Malfoy? Apa kau terluka?" tanya wanita bertubuh gemuk itu padamu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasien yang saat ini sedang ditanganinya.

Kau mengangguk singkat sambil menyodorkan lengan kananmu yang sejak tadi berdenyut sakit. Kau berharap wanita itu segera mengobatimu agar kau bisa segera melihat keadaan Harry.

Hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang diperlukan Madam Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkan luka di lenganmu. Kau melirik sekilas lengan kananmu yang kini dibebat oleh perban berwarna putih. Sedikit aneh saat melihat keadaan jubahmu yang lengan kanan pakaianmu kini menghilang karena Madam Pomfrey memutuskan untuk memotongnya.

"Dimana Harry berada, _Ma'am_?" tanyamu kepada wanita itu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengindahkan lenganmu yang saat ini masih sedikit sakit.

Kau melihat wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapanmu. "Maaf harus mengatakan ini padamu, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi saat ini kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Mr. Potter masih belum sadarkan diri. Lagipula Profesor S-"

"Profesor sudah memberi saya izin untuk menemani Harry," potongmu cepat sebelum wanita itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin, Mr. Malfoy?"

Kau mengangguk.

...

Kedua iris mata kelabumu memandang sesosok tubuh yang tergolek tidak berdaya di atas sebuah tempat tidur di bagian terdalam Hospital Wing. Tempat tidur itu adalah satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih disekelilingnya. Mengisyaratkan orang-orang kalau siapapun yang kini terbaring disana membutuhkan privasi yang lebih.

Menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu, kau pun memutuskan untuk duduk. Baru kali ini kau merasakan lelah yang amat sangat begitu menatap wajah pemuda yang tertidur damai dihadapanmu. Kau sadar kalau rasa lelahmu saat ini sangat tidak sebanding dengan lelah yang dialami seorang Harry Potter. Pemuda yang saat ini dielu-elukan oleh seluruh komunitas sihir karena baru saja berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort.

"Harry..." panggilmu sambil mengelus pipi kiri pemuda berambut berantakan dihadapan. Sedikit kecewa saat kau menyadari kalau kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu tidak terbuka. Padahal saat ini kau begitu merindukan kedua iris mata _emerald_ miliknya. Kau begitu merindukan segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri pemuda dihadapanmu yang saat ini tidak bisa kau dapatkan.

"Harry, kumohon buka matamu," gumammu pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tersebut membuatmu menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Madam Pomfrey padamu tadi memang benar. Harry tidak akan bangun sampai kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Belum lagi menurut wanita itu, Severus sempat memberinya ramuan agar Harry bisa beristirahat. Jadi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggunya sampai ia sadar.

Kau tersentak saat menyadari apa yang kau pikirkan. Sampai ia sadar? Tapi kapan? Kau menyadari kalau kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kau merasa cemas saat menyadari kalau kau mungkin tidak akan ada disamping pemuda itu saat ia sadarkan diri nanti mengingat kalau kau dan keluargamu mungkin akan menerima hukuman dari Kementerian atas apa yang pernah kalian lakukan.

Ya, tidak ada yang tidak tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh keluarga Malfoy. Semua orang tahu kalau dulu keluargamu adalah pengikut paling setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Bahkan ayahmu-Lucius Malfoy-adalah seorang _Death Eater_. Semua itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan penyihir. Dan kau sama sekali tidak membantah hal tersebut. walau di detik-detik terakhir keluargamu berbalik melawan Voldemort, tapi kau sangat yakin Kementerian tidak akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

Suara seseorang yang memanggilmu menyadarkanmu dari apa yang sedang kau pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Kingsley Shacklebolt-salah satu pejabat di Kementerian-kini sedang berdiri disampingmu.

Kau melirik sekilas pria berperawakan tinggi besar tersebut lewat sudut matamu. Menunggunya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan walau kau tahu tujuan pria itu menemuimu.

"Mr. Malfoy," kata Kingsley. "Kementerian Sihir ingin kau dan kedua orang tuamu untuk menghadiri sidang _Wizengamot_ yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Aku datang kesini untuk membawa kalian ke _Azkaban_ sampai sidang dimulai."

"Apakah tidak bisa menunggu sampai Harry sadar, _Sir_?" katamu dengan setengah berbisik. Kau yakin Kingsley masih bisa mendengarmu.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, Mr. Malfoy. Kami ingin semua masalah ini segera tuntas," katanya padamu.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas darimu terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sekarang sangat tenang. Kau melirik sekilas ke arah luar jendela dimana saat ini langit sudah mendekati fajar.

"Bisa Anda menunggu sebentar, _Sir_?" katamu tanpa menatap pria disampingmu.

Suara langkah kaki Kingsley yang menjauh darimu sudah cukup bagimu kalau pria itu memberimu waktu. Kembali kau menatap ke arah sosok pemuda dengan sambaran kilat didahinya yang sampai saat ini tidak juga membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar kau mencondongkan tubuhmu sehingga wajah putih pucatmu berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Walau saat ini kau tidak bisa melihatku, Harry. Aku ingin kau mendengarku," kau berhenti sebentar untuk sekadar menutup mata sejenak sambil mengatur detak jantung dan perasaanmu yang saat ini begitu sesak. Sesak akan apa yang kau rasakan kepada pemuda dihadapanmu. Merasa kau sudah cukup tenang, kau pun membuka kembali kedua kelopak matamu.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Selalu mencintaimu. Walau mungkin saat ini kita tidak mungkin bersama, aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu dan setelah semua ini berakhir, aku berharap agar kau selalu bahagia. Berbahagialah untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Harry," bisikmu pelan. Berharap Harry bisa mendengarmu. Ya, saat ini kau hanya bisa berharap.

Kau mengecup pelan bibir merah pemuda itu. Berharap ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis yang akan kau ingat mengenai bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap pemuda itu. Setelah puas melihat pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau pun pergi meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua**** tahun kemudian...**

"Kau merindukan tempat ini, _Son_?" seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bertanya padamu. Kau menoleh kearah wanita itu dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Entahlah, _Mum_," katamu. "Tempat ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan buruk bagiku. Semua yang pernah terjadi d tempat ini terkadang mengingatkanku pada kesalahan yang pernah dibuat keluarga kita. Dan dua tahun yang kita lewatkan dalam keterasingan dari dunia sihir belum cukup bagiku untuk melupakan itu semua."

Sepasang iris mata kelabumu memandang keadaan _Malfoy Manor_ yang merupakan rumahmu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Manor ini. Semua tampak sama saat terakhir kali kau meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menjalani hukumanmu dan kedua orang tuamu di Italia.

Dua tahun hidup di kalangan _Muggle_ dan tongkat sihir yang ditahan oleh Kementerian adalah hukuman yang kau dan kedua orang tuamu harus jalani. Kau bersyukur karena kalian tidak perlu menjalani hukuman di _Azkaban_ mengingat apa yang pernah Narcissa-Ibumu-untuk membantu seorang Harry Potter saat perang besar terjadi. Semua itu cukup untuk meringankan beban hukuman kalian sehingga Kementerian hanya menjatuhi kalian dengan pengisolasian dari dunia sihir. Kalian juga tidak diijinkan untuk kembali ke Inggris sampai hukumannya habis.

"Aku pun tidak akan pernah melupakannya, _Son_,"

Seorang pria yang memiliki kesamaan fisik denganmu menepuk pelan bahumu. Membuatmu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa memulai kehidupan kita lagi. Mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal kembali."

Kau mengangguk. "Kau benar, _Dad_. Mari memulai dari awal kembali."

...

Kau menjalani hari-hari setelah kepulanganmu kembali ke Inggris dengan menghabiskan sebagian waktumu di perpustakaan keluargamu. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang bisa kau lakukan mengingat keengganan yang kau rasakan. Terkadang kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di Diagon Alley, tapi mengingat tidak ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang mengharuskan kau untuk kesana, kau pun mengurungkan niatmu.

"Mengapa kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu disini, Draco?" tanya Severus padamu. Pria yang selamat dari bisa Nagini (kau baru tahu kalau waktu itu Severus sempat meminum ramuan agar bisa Nagini tidak sampai membunuhnya) saat Perang Besar yang terjadi saat ini menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungimu di tengah kesibukannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sev," katamu padanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari sebuah buku tebal yang berada dipangkuanmu.

Kau mendengar Severus mendengus. "Tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan atau tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa?" cibirnya padamu. Tetap saja sampai sekarang pria itu tidak juga berubah. Masih tetap dengan sindiran-sindiran khasnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sev," kau berkata enggan kepadanya. Menutup buku yang sejak tadi kau baca, kau pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat favoritmu di _Malfoy Manor_. Tapi sebelum tubuhmu sempat menghilang di balik pintu, Severus bertanya padamu.

"Apa kau mau mengajar di Hogwarts, Draco?" katanya tanpa menatap ke arahmu. Mata pria itu memandang ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji di luar jendela besar di ruangan tersebut.

Kau mengerutkan dahimu atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Severus. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Slughorn?" katamu. Kau memang tidak terlalu suka dengan pengajar Ramuan sewaktu kau kelas enam dulu jadi kau merasa tidak berkewajiban untuk bersikap hormat padanya.

"Horace memutuskan untuk pensiun lebih cepat. Aku merasa kau pantas untuk pekerjaan ini. Bukankah dari yang kulihat kau sedang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun selain bersantai, Mr. Malfoy?"

Kau mendecak. Memang benar kalau belakangan ini kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun selain membaca. Tapi bukan berarti kau berpikir kalau mengajar di Hogwarts adalah salah satu hal yang kau inginkan. Demi Merlin, pekerjaan itu adalah daftar terakhir yang akan kau pilih kalau pun tidak ada yang mau menerimamu bekerja. Memang, seseorang seperti dirinya yang pernah memiliki catatan hitam dari Kementerian akan sedikit sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan di dunia sihir.

"Apa kau bersedia mempertimbangkan tawaranku, Draco?"

Kata-kata Severus barusan berhasil menyadarkanmu dari pikiranmu yang kusut. Kau hanya mengedikkan bahumu menjawab pertanyaan Severus barusan lalu memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan pria itu.

**...**

Kau memandang dengan bosan perapian di depanmu. Lebih tepatnya ke arah sisa-sisa nyala api dari kayu yang terbakar. Hari ini kau menghabiskan waktumu sendirian di rumahmu yang besar karena kedua orang tuamu memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama Severus. Kau heran, tumben-tumbennya pria yang sering dijuluki pengajar paling _Killer_ di Hogwarts ternyata adalah pencetus untuk ide makan malam itu.

Memutuskan kalau apapun alasan Severus tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau pun mengalihkan perhatianmu ke sebuah _Daily Prophet_ yang tergeletak disampingmu. Seperti biasa, isinya sama sekali tidak bermutu. Kebanyakan isinya adalah bualan dan omong kosong yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter itu. Tapi kau tetap berlangganan koran penyihir tersebut selama dua tahun terakhir. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengetahui perkembangan berita dari pemuda berambut hitam berantakan bermata _emerald_ itu?

Ya, Harry Potter...

Selama ini kau tidak pernah melewatkan berita tentang dirinya. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengira kalau kau adalah seorang _stalker_ kalau tahu kau selalu membaca berita apa pun yang memuat tentang pemuda itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Pengasinganmu di Italia menyebabkan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang begitu kau sukai sejak tahun kelima-mu di Hogwarts. Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya saat kau begitu merindukannya. Saat sidang di Kementerian pun kau sama sekali tidak sempat untuk sekadar menyapa dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena kesaksiannyalah kau dan keluargamu tidak jadi dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Para Auror Kementerian sudah lebih dahulu membawa pemuda itu kembali ke Grimmauld Place; tempat yang kau tahu adalah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Saat itu kau hanya bisa memandang punggung pemuda itu saat menghilang di balik pintu ruang sidang. Selanjutnya, kau tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya karena keputusan sidang yang membuat kalian tidak boleh dikunjungi atau mengunjungi orang lain selain Menteri Sihir saja.

Dari berita-berita _Daily Prophet_ kau tahu setelah perang besar ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali menempuh pendidikan terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Pemuda itu memilih untuk langsung melamar menjadi Auror. Bukan hal sulit baginya mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Kementerian langsung menerimanya sebagai calon Auror. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tersenyumnya di salah satu berita _Daily Prophet_ yang memberitakan kalau ia lulus menjadi seorang Auror. Pasti saat ini ia sangat senang, begitu pikirmu.

Tapi senyumanmu tidak berlangsung lama saat kau merasakan bahwa dirimu begitu merindukan sosoknya. Selama dua tahun ini kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk berharap kalau suatu hari nanti kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Mengatakan pada pemuda itu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya dan berharap kalau ia mau membalas perasaanmu.

Kau sadar kalau harapanmu itu mungkin sangat mustahil untuk terwujud. Ia pasti membencimu atas apa yang pernah kau lakukan dari awal kalian bersekolah di Hogwarts. Kau sadar kalau dari tahun pertamamu sampai tahun keempat kau selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Kau sangat yakin kalau kau mengatakan kau menyukainya, ia pasti akan menertawaimu.

Tapi itu benar, kau menyukai-tidak. Kau mencintainya tanpa pernah kau sadari sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Awalnya kau hanya merasa simpati kepadanya saat menemukan ia menangis di Menara Astronomi saat upacara penutupan sekolah di tahun kelima kalian. Saat itu kau tahu kalau penyebab ia menangis adalah karena kematian Sirius Black-ayah baptisnya. Kau, untuk pertama kalinya melihat sosok Harry Potter yang begitu rapuh. Kau tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi yang pastinya betapa inginnya kau memeluk sosok rapuh itu. Memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau yang tahu kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, akhirnya hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang bergetar. Waktu itu kau berusaha sekuat tenagamu untuk menahan apapun perasaan yang kau rasakan saat itu.

Di tahun keenammu pun kau berusaha keras untuk menekan perasaan tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan atas perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Beberapa kali kau pernah mencoba berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan semua beban itu. Tapi ketika kau mengingat apa jadinya kedua orang tuamu kalau kau sampai mengacaukan semuanya, kau pun mengurungkan niatmu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui apa rencana Pangeran Kegelapan terhadap Harry, kau semakin memantapkan hatimu untuk melindungi pemuda itu walau harus mengorbankan tubuhmu.

Biarlah Harry tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau rasakan kepadanya. Biarlah perasaan ini hanya kau yang tahu. Biarlah perasaan ini tetap tersembunyi di balik topeng es seorang Draco Malfoy.

Tapi apakah kau bahagia dengan semua ini? Apakah hatimu akan baik-baik saja? Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau saat ini hatimu menangis karena perasaan sesak ini?

Belum sempat kau menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranmu, mendadak perapian yang sejak tadi sudah padam menyala kehijauan. Kau berpikir kalau mungkin kedua orang tuamu yang akan muncul. Tapi kau salah. Kedua bola mata kelabumu menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berbalut jubah penyihir yang berdiri di depan perapian. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu kau suka dan kau rindukan terpatri di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu terkejut seperti itu, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyanya padamu.

Kau tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Apakah kau sedang bermimpi sehingga berhalusinasi melihat sosok yang begitu kau cintai kini berjalan kearahmu dan merogoh saku jubahnya kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat yang sangat kau kenali sebagai tongkat _Hawthorn_ milikmu?

"Aku dengar dari Severus kalau kau sudah kembali ke Inggris. Makanya aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan tongkat milikmu. Matamu berkedip beberapa kali untuk sekadar memastikan sosok didepanmu adalah nyata. Bukan _boggart_ ataupun _succubus_ yang sedang menyamar. Kau yakin kalau ini bukan _boggart_ mengingat kalau makhluk itu akan menampilkan ketakutan terbesar kita, bukannya sosok orang yang kita sukai. Juga bukan _succubus_ mengingat kalau makhluk itu lebih sering menampakkan sosok seorang wanita cantik daripada seorang pria.

"Harry..." katamu dengan suara yang amat pelan. Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibirmu. Satu kata yang begitu ingin kau sebutkan. Satu kata yang selama ini kau yakini tidak akan pernah didengar sang pemilik nama. Satu kata yang selalu ingin kau ucapkan untuknya.

Untuk dia yang telah memiliki hatimu...

Untuk sosoknya yang tidak pernah hilang dari hatimu...

* * *

**-ENDE-

* * *

**

A/N: fic dengan 2nd person POV yang saia tulis karena otak saia yang stress karena terus-terusan dicekoki rumus-rumus untuk UAS. Padahal mau UAS, tapi sempat2nya saia publish fic. Dan mengenai endingnya yang gaje alias terkesan menggantung, itu memang disengaja. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri saja bagaimana enaknya? #dilempar ke danau Hogwarts

Err-saia juga tidak yakin dengan genre fic ini apakah sudah mengarah ke hurt/comfort atau bukan. Kalau memang salah, mohon ingatkan saia =.=)a

...

Special thanks to: **Himawari Ichinomiya, Sun-T, AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer, Icci chan, aicchan, N.h, Lalalu, Kuchiki Hirata, Mayu Rockbell, Pucca-darkblue, Cara Camelia, crossalf, Kirika Hunting and Micon.**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya di last chap dari Feeling about You-nya m(_ _)m

Mind to review this fic?

Hitung-hitung untuk penyemangat saia menghadapi UAS ^^ #dibakar


End file.
